warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cliff's Song:The Saga
:I wrote this. This contains ideas from the original authors, and is not patrolled for factual accuracy. I wrote short chapters, but i'll write alot. No Fluffy, down boy.... Oh forget it. --Mallin 19:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan Shadowclan Riverclan Windclan Cats of the Cliff um...hi? I felt like editing this, and I know you will all edit out, but I don't really care. Cats outside clans Purdy- elderly plump tabby tom Outcast- Black tom, former tribe of rushing water member :::=^.^= =^.^= Chapter 1 : :Whitewing stood with her mate in the nursery. Three tiny kits meweld in their sleep. Whitewing fell to the ground. The kits edged their way to their food source. One was a light misty gray she-cat, named Driftkit. Her dark brown brother Bearkit slashed at his father's nose, while golden brown tabby Desertkit rolled over. Bramblestar walked in, and smiled divinely at the kits. "Fine kits, Whitewing. Though I don't know how they got their colorings. And the way they mew, it sonds like the whispering breeze in the high cliffs of the east..." Whitewing shuffled uneasily. "Ummm... This is how they got their colorings. Desertkit and Bearkit are brown tabbies like Birchfall, but their fur is just in different shades. Driftkit is just a darker shade of white, which is gray." She thought in her mind, "Sounding like the cliffs? I'm too ahead of myself!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Birchfall's proud face, staring at his kits. "It's over now, Whitewing. Just feed the little darlings." :Each eye slowly opened as Driftkit looked at the world for the first time. Her fluffy brothers play-fighted while her mother called for their father. "Birchfall, my sweetheart! Their eyes just opened, look, look!" Driftkit tottered over to her mother. "Mama, what color are these...eyes? Birchfall then jumped into the nursery. "Hey, Pumpkin Paws! Daddy's here! Now lets take a look at those eyes..." Driftkit heard her father gasp. "Pale blue! Pale blue! And Bearkit's are green! Oh, Desertkit, you have your grandfather's stern amber eyes..." Driftkit just wondered when she'd be an apprentice. :Off on the Cliff, a young tomcat named Hurricane sat looking out at the misty sea. The sun's dark red shadow was slowly setting in the east. His mother Dapple was sitting with him, protective of her kit now that his eyes had opened. All of Hurricane's siblings had been killed by the Fire-Branches, and she didn't want her last kit to have that same fate. Skipper, Hurricane's father was always humming anime tunes or splashing in the water. Hurricane wanted to do that someday. But now, his early-coming hormones wanted him to find a she-cat that loved the cliff as much as him. A she-cat with mist in her long fur... Chapter 2 : :Jayfeather had come back from the Moonpool with Leafpool, his mentor. Bearkit drifted awake, unaware of the event that was happening. Bramblestar came into the clearing. Jayfeather whispered in his ear. Bearkit pounced behind a bush in the sandy brambles. "Bramblestar, a prophecy has been told," he heard Jayfeather whisper. "The song of the sand, the mist, the roar, sing through the everlasting breeze of shadow and light... and I don't know what to make of it!" Bramblestar then looked at the nursery, where Driftkit and Desertkit slept. "I wonder..." Bramblestar began. "Could it be...they sounded like the cliffs..." Bearkit had no idea what they were speaking of, so he went to the nursery to hear tales of his clan. :Whitewing stretched her legs and warmed herself up. "Okay, here is a tale of the old forest. The camp was in a sandy ravine, and it was fun to kick the sand around. Bluestar, oh we don't know her, told the older cats that the river used to flow through here. I thought it couldn't be true! The medicine cat lived in a widely-opened rock with a roof, and dried mud was packed inside. The medicine cats stored their herbs in crevices and cracks. Ferns draped the entrance, and they also draped another section. A nest of ferns was there for the medicine cat apprentice. The nursery was in a den under a tree, dug out in the soft dried mud. Sand covered the ground in there. The queens and the kits were very protected in there. The apprentice slept in a clump of ferns behind a fallen tree. The shady roof and sides of branches were lined with moss, but Squirrelflight was so restless, she tore it all up! The elders slept in the fallen tree, and boy were they always grumpy. They always wanted pigeon feathers in their nests. The warriors den was a huge cave like the nursery, only bigger. Ferns grew as a drape in the entrance. The leaders den was much like the warriors, but lined with pretty things and more comfy. The camp was surrounded by brambles and thorns to protect us, and muddy cliffs rose up too. A tunnel of leaves and ferns and branches made the camp entrance, and next to it was a circle of pebbles and stones filled with the fresh-kill pile. Well, that's our old Clan camp! Now have your naps!" Bearkit slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about what his mother told him. Maybe the clan's old camp was fun... he thought. :Hurricane curled up on his bed in the oak tree's hollow. Skipper hummed anime tunes in his sleep. Hurricane couldn't help wonder that the misty she-cat was nearby. Maybe........ Chapter 3 :Desertkit desparetly wanted to be a medicine cat, but Jayfeather was already Leafpool's apprentice. Besides, so many of Firestar's decendants were medicine cats, and the Clan didn't need another. So Desertkit dragged his tiny paws over to the clearing where Bearkit and Driftkit were playing "Defend the Clan". "Hey, Desertkit! Come play with us!" Desertkit suddenly felt as if he had the strength of a thousand warriors. He leaped on top of Driftkit and meowed a tiny battle cry. "Meow-WOW-WOW!" Driftkit yelled. "Get off, you lazy furball!" Driftkit mewled wildly until Whitewing strolled into camp. "Now, little ones, what did I tell about play-fighting too rough?" Whitewing's leaf-green gaze burnt into Desertkit as he realized he had been playing too roughly. Driftkit spoke up, though. "Sorry, Mama. Desertkit and I were only playing. We need to practice for being warriors!" And with that, she turned around and bit a light brown tabby's tail, two tails, that is. Leafpool yelped and turned around to stare at Driftkit. But instead of getting mad, she just smiled. "Kits will be kits, Whitewing. Just the little joys they are." A sad look caught in Leafpool's eyes, but she quicky turned her head. Birchfall, the other cat, wasn't so light-headed. "I was helping Leafpool collect herbs, but now you...Oh, I'm sorry. You're my kits." Desertkit snuggled in his father's fluffy fur, just relaxing and enjoying the scent. :Hurricane left the nest and sniffed the salty air. The seagulls were catching fish, seeming abundant today. Hurricane wanted to try that. He ran to the lowest hill and leaped off it. He landed with a splat on the ground. So he couldn't fly. Mabye he could swim. He leaped into the water and splashed around. The cool water ran over his paws, and Hurricane couldn't help just melting into the waters. Skipper's deep mew rang out in the clearing. "Ahem. Our Healer Cat has gotten a message. We will be visted..." Chapter 4 :Driftkit woke with the sun this moring. Her light gray fur glimmered in the sun, and she snuk out of the nursery. Suddenly, Briarpaw bumped into her. "What are you doing here, Driftkit? Oh wait-there's some warriors. My mentor's among them. My mentor will freak if they know I've been out this early. Sure enough, Icepool, Briarpaw's mentor, was there. "We can't ambush them, it's not right!" "But Foxtooth, the water is rising, and we may need more food, and mabye a new home!" "Oh shut up, you lump. We won't need a- FLOOD! FLOOD! EVERYBODY WAKE UP! SHELTER AT THE TRAINING HOLLOW!" Dustpelt ran towards the warriors den and foxtooth yelled for Bramblestar, while Icepool helped the elders. Driftkit was suddenly swept up by Birchfall and her brothers were in Whitewing's protection. Roaring waters crashed as everyone ran for safety in the violent turns of the waves. Wavekit was mewling as her mother Cinderheart tossed her to her father, Jayfeather. "Run!" yelled Bramblestar. "It's getting higher!" Driftkit was scared for Wavekit and her brother, Seakit. They were young kits and couldn't move very well. "Wait! Seakit's still on the rock! Jayfeat-" Cinderheart's cry turned into a shrill wail to save her kit. Driftkit dropped off of her father and rushed toward Seakit. She dragged Seakit over to his father, and Jayfeather stuffed himwith yarrow. Seakit started vomiting but he soon became unconcious. His breathing slowed. "No! Seakit," Cinderheart was wailing. "No! Seakit! How could I do this to you! Oh, Seakit! No! Don't die! Don't-" Her cry was cut into a feeble wail as Seakit's breathing stopped. They were too late. Cinderheart grabbed her mate and Wavekit and they all buried their nose in his fur. The Clan sat in vigil for Seakit. Seakit - who was now dead. :Thunder cracked in the distance as Hurricane tried to sleep. No sleep came. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't rest. Skipper came rushing in, fast as lightning. "Hurricane, you need to come. It's your mother, Dapple. She's got blackcough." Chapter 5 :Bearkit couldn't believe Seakit was dead. Cinderheart wailed into the sky like a kit. "Oh why, StarClan? WHY? Why did you take my kit? My kits are all dead-Oh StarClan, I hate this! Ohhhhhhh...." Cinderheart rubbed her kit with her nose, and cried like a kit to their parent. Wavekit's pale tabby fur brushed her mother's. "You still have me, Mama. Don't cry." Cinderheart grabbed Wavekit and huddled her close. "No one- and I mean no one- is to come between me and this kit! She is mine! Mine! Come, Jayfeather. Prepare our kit for StarClan." Jayfeather edged through his shaken Clan, a mouse in his jaws. "Here. Take this." Cinderheart pushed it away. "You've got to give it all to Wavekit. Oh, my kit-" She paused. "My beautiful kit." And with that, Bearkit thought Cinderheart looked happier. Whitewing guarded her kits with Birchfall. She gently lapped Bearkit's head until he fell into a deep sleep. :Hurricane slept away from his mother that night. Her cough had gotten worse. Skipper had called for the medicine cat every hour, but nothing seemed to work. Dapple was geeting closer to death. "My-My son. Come here." Dapple called with all her strength. Hurricane came over. "Make room for those who'll come here.... and remember, I love you. I go-I go- to hunt with our ancestors now." Hurricane buried his nose in her fur. "Mama, Mama, don't die, Please! MAMA!" But it was too late. Dapple was dead. :Bearkit cuddled close to his mother a Bramblestar decided what to do. Brightheart held her apprentice, but also niece close to her. They both could only see out of one eye, and they were very close. Driftkit brushed her tail against the tail of Bearkit. He felt better. But now that the camp was destroyed, where would Thunderclan live? Chapter 6 :The Clan-everything Desertkit had known, was now gone. No more camp. But where would they live now? Driftkit huddled Wavekit close to her, and they cuddled with the love every she-cat shared. The Clan seemed to be lifting their spirits. Bramblestar looked at the clouds. They were clearing up. The sun shone brightly. That lifted Desertkit's spirits. The Clan was surprised as Brackenfur, the deputy, shouted, "Cloudtail, take Brightheart and Spiderleg on dawn patrol. "Can I bring Lightpaw?" asked Brightheart. "She could use the experience." Bramblestar nodded and Brightheart was on her way. Desertkit's white paws were muddy. He felt great, though. Wavekit then jumped up. "Mama, I'm sorry about Seakit. I loved him so much. I now wish for a chunk of fur from each of our family to be buried with him. "The Clan stared at her blankly, but happily. "It shall be done. :Hurricane sat by his mother's grave all night. It was the way of keeping vigil. He pulled out his lucky stone. It was the shape of a water drop. Suddenly, it started glowing. It appeared in jhjhjhjhhhhhhof a cat's head. Hurricane almost blacked out from seeing the face inside. "Prepare...some will visit... join them...join them..." Hurricane rushed to tell Skipper. The cat speaking was Dapple. Chapter 7 :Bramblestar's voice rang out at the Gathering. "ThunderClan has some sad news. A flood has reached us, and the kit of Cinderheart and Jayfeather, Seakit, died." Murmurs of sympathy raced through the crowd. "But...three kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is my honor to place them to their new name here. Driftkit, Desertkit, and Bearkit. Come here." Driftkit raced to the branches of the tree. "I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon Starclan to look down on these kits. They have chosen the way of a warrior, and I commened them to you as apprentices. Bearkit, Driftkit, and Desertkit, do you promise to train hard to understand the warrior code and protect and defend it, even at the cost of your lives?" Driftkit knew she and her brothers meant it when they said, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice names. Driftkit, Desertkit, and Bearkit, you will now be known as Driftpaw, Desertpaw, and Bearpaw. May you train as warriors as hard as you can. Squirrelflight, come here." Squirrelflight rushed towards Bramblestar, her loyal mate. "Driftpaw couldn't have a better mentor then you. You mentored Foxtooth, and he is a credit to the Clan." "I will teach her all I can," Squirrelflight said proudly. Squirrelflight ran with Driftpaw to sit down. Squirrelflight! Driftpaw was so happy! "Lionblaze, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Bearpaw." Lionblaze covered his chest fur with a few licks, and his sister urged him onward. She already had an apprentice, Bumblepaw. "Bramblestar, I'll teach Bearpaw till he can learn no more. And..." He paused for a moment."Thank you." Lionblaze took Bearpaw to his spot. "What about me?" Desertpaw started. "Don't worry. Your mentor will be Thornclaw." :"Cats of the Cliff! Come beneath the Lowcliff for a meeting!" Wolf's voice rang out. Hurricane rushed to the Lowcliff. It was time for moonly cat inspection. "I expect all cats to be here, for the new kits to learn the color of the pelts and eyes for recognition. But first we have some sad news, Dapple, mate to Skipper and mother of Hurricane, has died of severe blackcough. May she rest in peace..." Chapter 8 :"Ummm... Driftpaw, Driftpaw!" Blazepaw's voice rang out in the gathering. Blazepaw was Foxtooth and Hazeltail's kit. "Driftpaw... I need to talk to you. I lov-" Driftpaw didn't hear the rest. She bolted off to her brothers. Blazepaw padded off to her. "Driftpaw, wait!" Driftpaw was about to blow, but she let Blazepaw talk. Her mind swirled around Mineralpaw. She loved him. But as she looked at him, his gaze was all for Rosepaw. "Ummm...Driftpaw, I love you. I really love you. I was wondering...could we be mates when, we're, you know, older? Warriors?" Driftpaw stopped in her thoughts. She talked to her brothers. "Blazepaw loves me! What am I supposed to say?" Bearpaw spoke. "Tell him you love him back. Blazepaw doesn't deserve to have his heart broken." Driftpaw knew it was the right thing. She padded over to Blazepaw. "Blazepaw, I love you too. I think you're great." A light lit in his eyes. Driftpaw couldn't make contact with them, but then she did. His gaze was all for her, with a fire of love and compassion lit in them. She twined her tail in his as they walked, and for the first time she realized what she said was true. She loved Blazepaw, with all her heart. :Hurricane slept peacefully. All of a sudden, he was carried to a cliff. A she-cat was there. Her light fur glimmered in the sun. She yowled in a peaceful way. Then she made her way toward him. :Driftpaw couldn't help but run toward this tom. He was a handsome one, with a nice ripple of muscles in his step. Eyes alit with love, she ran towards him. Then she thought, Am I being mean to Blazepaw? Chapter 9 :Eight moons later.... :The grove was alive with the cats traveling east. A new home awaited them. Bramblestar's voice rang out with an edge. "...Driftpaw, come here. Do you promise to follow the warrior code?" She meant it. "I do." "Driftpaw, from now on you will be known as Driftwing. Bearpaw, you will be known as Bearclaw. And Desertpaw, you will be known as Desertstripe. StarClan watch over you tonight. Cloudtail yelled over the crowd. "Cats up ahead at the cliffs!" At the cliffs! They were at the cliffs! Driftwing bounded over the ground. Suddenly, a badger leaped out of the woods. Its head turned as it sprang at her. Blazeheart suddenly leaped out, paws out, and bowled over the badger. He struck the final blow as the badger died. Driftwing remembered her promise. They were to be be mates. Driftwing looked at Bramblestar as he guided the Clan to their sunhigh resting place. The cats climbed to their temporary nests. Driftwing suddenly realized she and Blazeheart were the only ones in the clearing. He had a knowing glint in his eyes, and she knew. They walked to an overhang, and he grasped her scruff. Driftwing sighed as Blazeheart mated with her. Her troubles seemed to melt. She went to sleep. It was resting time after all. :Hurricane heard the cries. The cats walked to his territory. The large tabby yowled. "Greetings. We are in need of a home and we wish to stay here. Will you let us stay?" Wolf bared his teeth. "Why should we?" Chapter 10 :Hurricane bared his teeth. These cats might destroy his territory. Suddenly, he recognized the she-cat from his dreams. "Driftpaw!" Hurricane rushed towards her and she seemed to recognize him too. Her face was different, though. "It's Driftwing now. And I have a mate, Blazeheart." She bared her teeth. She seemed defensive of her group of cats. Hurricane saw a fluffy gray tabby, seeming ready to unleash a powerful spout of energy. A tiny cat who had the same structure as her snarled at Hawk. Many cats were gathering. There was going to be a fight. Wolf cended his cats to fight, and they did. Hurricane slashed out at any cat who made his pathway. beside Coyote, a Gray and White tom fell limp. A tortoiseshell rushed to him and nudged him. He didn't move. The tortoiseshell started to wail and A small Light brown tabby came to her aide. They were putting some leaf the healer cat would use on his belly. Suddenly, Hurricane caught sight of a flame-colored cat, fighting Gecko. He was huge, and certainly not the flame-colored cat Hurricane was looking for. Then he saw a younger flame-colored cat slashing out at Surf. Surf dashed away and came to the aide of Marigold. The cat was alone. Hurricane pounced and barely missed the tom's ear. The tom suddenly swirved around and Hurricane saw that he was protecting a cat. It was Driftwing. Her pale blue eyes were large and scared. Her belly looked a little plump, and she looked in no condittion to fight. The flame-clored cat must be Blazeheart. Hurricane unsheathed his claws. This was the chance he had to give Blazeheart the 2nd place prize for the best mate to Driftwing! :Hurricane was thrown aside as Moon pounced on Blazeheart. Hurricane had always doubted Moon, and soon she was getting ready for the Kill-Fight-Move. The Ginger tom thrashed on and on, but Moon bared her teeth to reveal many needlelike teeth. Her teeth sank into the toms neck. The ginger tom's skin ripped apart and exposed bare flesh and a long thick bone. He stopped yowling and fell to the ground. Hurricane then realized what was happening. Frog, Stripes, and Silver had disapearred earlier this season, and Moon had come to camp with blood on her claws. She had always said she hadn't been able to catch a piece of prey. She then clawed the bone apart and Blazeheart was dead instantly. Driftwing let out a faint wail and the light brown tabby rushed over to comfort her. Hurricane then realized Moon was evil. "Wolf!" Hurricane yelled. "Banish Moon! She's evil!" Chapter 11 :Driftwing nuzzled her head in Bearclaw's fur while Desertstripe tended her wounds. Leafpool came over and felt her belly. The same kicking sensation pounded her belly. Leafpool rubbed a dock poultice on it. The clan was silent. Driftwing was laying beside Blazeheart. The cold wind ruffled her fur. "Driftwing!" Bearclaw was speaking. "There's someone here to see you." The Cliff cats had discovered Moon's treachery and exiled her. ThunderClan was staying for a while in their camp. Driftwing walked out and saw familiar blue-gray fur. "Hurricane!" Driftwing ran towards her old friend. "I'm sorry about Blazeheart. I know what he meant to you." The sky then cracked with thunder, and the clan ran to take shelter from the storm that raged in the sky. "The song of the sand, the mist, the roar, sing through the everlasing breeze of shadow and light..." Coming Soon :Book two: Silver Wolves Coming Soon! :Excerpt: Silver Wolves:Chapter 1 :Driftwing was hurt. Her mate was dead. No one could comfort this madness. Her brothers were her only friends now. The rain outside was calling, though. Driftwing walked outside and found a tree. A tree that was very tall, and seemed to shine in the middle. Driftwing climbed the tree and found a shimmering crystal in the middle. Suddenly, a star-filled cat was stalking towards her. "Greetings. I am Lionheart."